


the greater the storm, the brighter the rainbow

by bowddots



Series: no rain, no flowers [2]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospital, PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rainbow Baby, Rainbows, Sequel, Some Romance, a little angsty, dick and artemis and wally are best friends, labor, megan is there too, undisclosed feelings between zatanna and dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowddots/pseuds/bowddots
Summary: She didn’t even remember hearing anything, only the immense pain and then suddenly, a monumental relief. //"Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in our heart."





	the greater the storm, the brighter the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> summary quote by A.A. Milne

****

_~ A year and a half later ~_

It was just past midnight and Artemis, again, couldn't sleep. She rolled over for the third, no fourth, time in the past ten minutes, trying to get comfortable. Finally settling on her back, she closed her eyes, beginning to count backwards from one-hundred.

When she got to 'seventy-nine' she grabbed her belly in discomfort.

_Not again_ , she thought, glancing towards the clock to check the time. This was the third contraction in two hours. Earlier, she'd been shrugging them off as false labor pains, but now, she wasn't so sure. But her doctor had also said she could begin to feel contractions up to two weeks before the baby even comes, so technically she was right on track.

As the pain settled, she looked over to her softly snoring husband and wished she could sleep as soundly as him. This was the third night in a row she'd been up past midnight. She sighed to herself, repositioning once again.

_Peanut butter sandwich,_ she thought to herself suddenly, removing the blankets and beginning to make her way to the kitchen.

She made her confection and began to divulge, her taste buds in heaven. As she chewed her large bite, she thought about the past few months and how her late-night cravings had gotten weirder and weirder. Wally joked she'd eaten more than he had, which was probably true. One of her recent demands had sent Wally across the country to Philly for a cheese steak. Because it had to be authentic, it totally mattered, she could tell the difference.

And a few weeks later she'd shook him awake at five in the morning and demanded a deep-dish pizza from Chicago. After running there and back, he had to inform her that there was no pizzeria open until at least ten o'clock central time, and much to her dismay, cried in the locked bedroom for the next three hours. Wally slept on the couch for the time being, then ran _back_ to Chicago and returned with a large pizza, as she'd ordered, and was very pleased.

And heaven forbid if he wanted a bite of anything she was eating. Another recent occasion she was eating an ice cream sundae with extra caramel- just the way she likes it- and had set the half-eaten bowl on the coffee table for a moment. Wally then saw that as an opportunity to reach out and grab her spoon, causing to her quickly slap his hand away. He told her that there was no way she could eat the amount she'd served for herself, and being herself, she took it as a challenge to practically lick the bowl clean. She boasted her victory, and then spent the rest of the night throwing up her dessert.

On top of weird cravings, this pregnancy had featured a myriad of other symptoms that she was ready to get over with. For the first three months she spent what felt like hours every single morning throwing up. Related, some of her once favorite foods, namely pancakes, made her nauseous at just the thought of one. Wally found this out the hard way when he tried to make her a nice breakfast in bed, the works of pancakes, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, everything she could ever think of having. The moment he walked into the bedroom with the tray she practically turned green and ducked her head into the nearby trashcan. He asked which food set her off, assuming it was probably the eggs or bacon, and she quietly sighed, taking a sip of water, telling him it was the sweet maple syrup on the pancakes.  
She was also constantly thirsty; Wally joking that she was the cause of California’s recent drought. She’d roll her eyes and swig from her bottle of water. And all that water had to go _somewhere_ , causing her to run to the bathroom way more often than she had ever done before. Wally would also joke her quick sprints could possibly rival him if she were any faster. One _unfortunate_ afternoon that Artemis would rather forget, she’d just gotten home from grocery shopping and ran into the apartment to the bathroom door, only to find it locked with her loving husband inside, taking a shower. She pounded on the door for a full ten seconds, calling for Wally. He replied, though muffled by the shower, that he couldn’t hear her. Her body, specifically her bladder, gave up in that moment and she cursed to herself and a little to Wally. She heard the water shut off, and before she could protest Wally opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw the small puddle under her shoes and the wet spot on her leggings, immediately realizing what had happened. Without saying a word, she walked past him into the bathroom and took off her soiled clothes and stepped into the shower herself. _Go get the groceries from the car,_ she told him, water already running over her body.

And, probably her least favorite of her recent symptoms, she was always horny. Wally would graze her arm and she’d immediately want to take him to the bedroom. They’d be out for lunch and she’d get the strongest urge to make out with him like they were teenagers. Sometimes she couldn’t focus on what anyone in the room was talking about because she was lost in her own X-rated mind. At the very least Wally delivered on most of her fantasies, but only when appropriate. On the negative side, she was almost never fully satisfied, and she knew it was because of her pregnancy.

She took another large bite of her sandwich and rubbed her belly as she felt it getting tight again. “No, no, don't do that,” she shook a finger at her spherical midsection. Much to her dismay, she did have another contraction.

And this one sent her leaning against the kitchen wall. She reached out and took a large sip of water, suddenly taking in the heat of the kitchen. She felt sweat drip down her forehead and neck, and legs? Oh hell, probably, it felt like she was standing in an oven. She slid down the wall and stretched her legs out in front of her, curling and uncurling her toes, as if that was some sort of medicinal treatment to help her pain.

A few moments later the sharp feeling slowly began to disperse, much to her relief. She began to take deeper breaths, and she felt her body cool down remarkably.

As she readjusted her body against the wall, not quite ready to get up, she felt her shorts get wet.

Like, really, _really_ wet.

“Oh God, please, _please_ be pee,” she thought out loud in a panic as she looked down at the tile she was sitting on and sure enough, it wasn't what she'd hoped. “Wally!”  
Her husband had been sleeping when he heard her cry for him. It was almost a knee jerk reaction as he sped to get up and to her.

“Artemis?!” He called, running out of the bedroom and down the hall.  
“Kitchen!”  
He ended up exactly where she'd said, and looked down upon her shaking form, “what are you doing on the floor?”  
“Oh I dunno, I just thought it'd be a comfy place to sit,” she chided to her husband through raspy breaths, “my water’s breaking.”  
Wally stared for a moment, jaw open, “what?”  
“Wally!” She whined, wanting him to actually _do_ something.

“You- you're in labor. Now? Right now?”  
“Yes, and one of has to be sane and because I'm the one having the baby it has to be you,” she replied, “help me up.”

“Can you slap me first?”  
“Wallace!”  
“Sorry, I'm a little in shock here,” he grabbed her arms and hoisted her to her feet, allowing her to lean against him. Her shorts were dripping wet, though neither of them really cared at the moment.  
“You don't think I'm not? I came in here for a peanut butter sandwich and my water decides to break!” She paused, taking a deep breath, “can we leave, I really don't want to have the baby here.”

“Yeah, right,” Wally headed back to the room, grabbed her tote bag, and raced back out, Brucely deciding to join in the fun and run next to him on the way back. “Brucely, go lay down, we'll be back soon.”

Wally slung the bag over his shoulder and helped Artemis out the door.

-_- -_-

“You texted Dick, right?” Artemis asked as the nurse was inserting an IV.

“Yep, he said he's on his way.”  
“Good.”

“Artemis, you have nothing to be worried about okay? Stressing like this is what's going to make it harder,” Wally reminded.  
“But, I'm two weeks early, Wally, what if something's wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong,” Wally assured, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled.

“Knock, knock!” The intruder was none other than their best friend, Dick. “Did I miss it?”

“No, the bun is still in the oven,” Wally replied.

“I'm glad you're here, Dick,” Artemis smiled to him.  
“Me too. I'd give you a hug or something, but Artemis won't let go of my hand,” Wally added.

“How far along are you?” Dick wondered, pulling an armchair next to Wally and sitting down.

“Almost three centimeters,” Artemis answered. “We called my mom but told her not to come until I’m further along.” She released Wally from her grip. “We also called Wally’s parents, and they said they’re going to be on the first plane here.”

“Contractions are about eight minutes apart, she’s one hundred percent effaced, and her water broke at the apartment. The doctor said she’s right on track,” Wally gave Dick the rundown on the need-to-know details.

“Do you need anything right now?” Dick wondered, his fingers tapping on his knees.

Artemis shook her head, “not at the moment. Wally got me ice water a few minutes ago and that’s pretty much all I can have right now.”

“Yeah, ice and Jell-O,” Wally added.  
“And how are you doing?” Dick wondered tentatively, his eyes darting between both Wally and Artemis, “both of you?”  
The couple shared a glance, then Wally spoke, “it hasn’t been easy, but we’re as ready as we can be.” He placed a hand on Artemis’s shoulder.

Artemis smiled, “everything in the nursery is ready at the apartment and we asked Zatanna to stop in and check on Brucely before coming here.” She reached out for Wally’s hand as she felt another contraction beginning. “She’s even going to mop the kitchen for us,” Artemis added before she focused on her breathing. Less than a minute later she released Wally’s hand and took a breath of relief, her head falling back on the pillow.

“Still no drugs, huh?” Dick asked, remembering that Artemis had mentioned she wanted as natural a childbirth as possible.

“You got it,” Artemis looked to him, “nothing against those who get them, but I don’t want any unnecessary risks. Plus, I absolutely loathe the idea of a needle going into my spine.”  
“Although I’m pretty sure you’ve been through worse than a needle in your spine,” Wally commented, alluding to their crime-fighting days.

“You forget that there’s a consenting part to the needle thing that I never gave to the bad guys, my love,” Artemis replied.  
A moment of silence fell over the trio. Artemis adjusted herself in the bed, sitting up more and let her hands fall onto her belly. Wally glanced over at the clock, trying to time her contractions for the nurse.

Dick observed the couple for a moment, taking in the calmness of the room for the moment, “I know you guys are going to be great parents.”

Wally smiled towards his best friend, “dude, you’ve been saying that for the last three months.”

“I know, I know, but it’s true!” Dick smiled back.

Artemis took the last big sip of her water. “Wally, can you get me more ice water?” She ended up drinking it a lot faster than expected.

“Sure thing, babe,” Wally grabbed her water bottle and kissed her forehead, “be back in a flash.” He stepped out of the room and down the hall.

“That is so not his catchphrase,” Artemis rolled her eyes.  
Dick looked to her, carefully thinking about his next words, “now that Wally’s gone, how are you really doing?”  
Artemis looked at him abruptly, almost confused by the question. She sighed, “I’m scared, Dick. I’m really, really scared.”

Dick moved closer to her, “I figured as much.”

“I just can’t wrap my head around being a mother,” she paused, wiping a few tears from her eyes, “I keep thinking about what we’ve been through, and I can’t help it, Dick, I’m just so terrified.”

“Artemis,” Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so, so grateful that I was able to get pregnant again, and that it’s been a healthy pregnancy. But part of me feels guilty,” Artemis continued, she grabbed Dick’s hand and inhaled sharply, another contraction taking over. A moment later she continued, “I feel like we’re replacing the baby we lost.”

“Artemis don’t think like that,” Dick assured her, “what you went through was traumatic and no one can take that away from you. And just because you’re expanding your family that doesn’t mean you have to forget about who you’ve lost. Iris will always be your firstborn.”

Artemis took a deep breath, then wiped her eyes again, “Thank you, Dick.”

“Yeah,” Wally stepped slowly back into the room, the water bottle in his hands, “Thank you.”  
“Wally? How much-“ Artemis wondered, before being cut off.  
“Enough,” he handed the water bottle to Artemis retaking his seat by her, “why wouldn’t you talk to me about this?”  
Artemis paused, “I was worried what you would think. I saw how happy you were, I couldn’t let you know how scared I was.”

“Artemis, I’m happiest when you are happy, you know that.”

“I’m sorry I never shared that with you, Wally,” Artemis admitted. He kissed her forehead again.

“It’s okay, Babe,” Wally smiled.

-_-_-

Two hours later, a nurse had come to check on Artemis. The blonde was in, as she called it, the worst pain of her life, and was pacing around the small room when the nurse came in.

“Artemis, how are you feeling?” The nurse asked.

“Terrible,” Artemis deadpanned. She felt another contraction and leaned over the mattress, letting Wally and Dick rub her shoulders- a routine they’d now performed five times.

Wally timed the contraction on his watch, and when Artemis stood back up straight, he looked at Dick. “Forty-five seconds, that’s the longest one yet. Prepare for the next one in about two minutes, Art.”

“Artemis, if you could lie down for me, I need to check how far you’re dilated,” the nurse helped Artemis into the bed. Wally pushed the hair out of his wife’s face and let her hold his hand.

“Water, babe,” she asked, and he complied, offering her the water bottle and she took a gulp.

“Artemis it looks like it’s almost time to start pushing. You’re over nine centimeters dilated,” the nurse informed. Artemis took a deep breath, too exhausted to be shocked by the revelation. “I’ll get your doctor and we’ll prepare the delivery room.” The older woman stepped out of the room.

“Hear that, Art?” Wally asked, rhetorically out of excitement.

“Yes, Wally, I heard.” Artemis breathed again. She felt the next contraction coming, reaching quickly for Dick’s hand as well. “Oh my, God. Fuck!” Artemis yelled. With his free hand, Wally rubbed her shoulder, trying his best to console her.

“Don’t worry, we’ve heard it all,” Artemis’ doctor, Samantha Curr, entered the room. “Alright, Artemis, we’re going to wheel you down to L and D and get that baby out of you. Sound like a plan?”

Artemis dropped her head, “God, yes. I’m sick of being pregnant,” she said, trying not to scream more profanities.

-_-_-_-_

A quick trip down the hall later and Artemis was on the delivery table, Wally and Dick on each side of her.

“Artemis, on your next contraction you’re going to start pushing, okay?” Dr. Curr instructed.

“Alright,” Artemis breathed, she grabbed both Wally and Dick’s hands and took a deep breath. She felt the next contraction and her body start to naturally push, but she began to hesitate.

“Artemis? You need to start pushing now,” Dr. Carr instructed.

“I can’t,” she panicked, tears welling in her eyes, “I can’t.”  
“Art, what’s wrong?” Wally wondered.

Dr. Carr noted her blood pressure, now rising, “Artemis take a deep breath, wait this one out,” she paused, telling nurse something, “your blood pressure is rising, so on your next contraction you need to push.”  
“Artemis, you can do this,” Wally coached, he held her left hand in his, pushing her hair out of hair out of face, and kissed her forehead.

“You got this, Artemis,” Dick assured as he stroked her right arm, “breathe.”  
“Okay, Artemis get ready,” Dr. Curr said.

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt her body contract again. She cursed at Wally, and at Dick by default.

She didn’t even remember hearing anything, only the immense pain and then suddenly, a monumental relief.

And then, the softest cries filled the room, and that was all she heard. Not Wally exclaiming at how proud of her he was, or Dick congratulating her on how well she did, just the softest little cries.

-_-_-_-_-

Their son was named Jai Bartholomew West. He had ten fingers and ten toes, weighed seven pounds and four ounces, and was sixteen inches long. Artemis held him close to her, the infant wrapped in a soft blue blanket as he slept.

“You did it, Babe,” Wally whispered, kissing her cheek. He was lying in the hospital bed next to her, “we have a little baby boy.”  
Dick entered the hospital room, followed by Megan and Zatanna.  
The two girls gushed over the tiny baby in Artemis’ arms.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hold them off for any longer,” Dick joked.  
“Artemis he’s beautiful!” Megan smiled.

“He has Wally’s dimples!” Zatanna noted as well.

Artemis giggled, “thanks guys.”

“When do you get to go home?” Megan wondered.  
“Tomorrow night,” Artemis answered.  
The four talked more for a while, and Artemis got more visitors greeting her for the next few hours.  
It was just Dick and Zatanna in the room when a nurse came in, “visiting hours are ending in twenty minutes, if you three are planning to stay the night with Mrs. West, please let the desk clerk know,” the older woman told Dick, Zatanna, and Wally. “I’ll be back shortly to take Baby West.” Artemis frowned.

Wally stood, “I’ll go and let the _desk clerk_ know that I’ll be staying the night,” Wally mocked the nurse, “I’ll be back in a second.” He left the room.

Dick helped Zatanna gather her purse and coat, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Art. I’m going to check on your four-legged baby and then head home.”  
“Thanks, Zee,” Artemis smiled to Zatanna. The magician observed her best friend for a moment.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to drive you two home, you know that,” Dick told Artemis.

“I know,” the blonde smiled to Dick next.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Zatanna noted, setting her purse and coat down. She stepped closer to Artemis, grabbing her free hand. “What’s up?”  
“I’m fine, Zee,” Artemis smiled again, “I’m just exhausted.”  
The older nurse reentered the room, “Alright, Mrs. West. I’ll take Baby now,” she narrated smoothly, reaching for Jai.

“No,” Artemis pulled Jai closer to her body, “No, you’re not taking him.” Tears immediately fell from her eyes, “please, please don’t take him.”

The new mother instantly became hysterical, uncontrollably sobbing.

“Artemis,” Zatanna attempted to console her best friend, reaching for an arm or shoulder to hold.

“Please, please don’t take him,” Artemis repeated.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Dick leaned in close to her, “she’s not going to. She doesn’t have to. Jai can stay here tonight.”  
Wally walked back into the scene, “What’s wrong?”  
“The nurse was about to take Jai down to the nursery and she freaked out,” Zatanna told him.

“Hey, Artemis,” Wally came to his wife, “it’s alright, he can stay here.”  
“I’m so sorry, the chart said you both wanted him down in the nursery,” the nurse explained.  
Dick walked to the nurse, “She had a miscarriage about a year ago. You offering to quote unquote, take the baby, likely prompted her reaction,” he explained.

“Oh no,” the nurse breathed, “I’ll make sure they have enough supplies for the night.”

“Thank you,” Dick smiled as the nurse exited, then stepped back to help console Artemis.  
_-_-_-_-

Wally was fast asleep, once again, he’s really good at sleeping. He was subconsciously listening for the baby monitor, something he’d been doing in his sleep for the past week now, ever since the couple brought Jai home. He woke up, thinking he heard something on the monitor. He waited for a moment, listening, and then heard soft murmurs, almost like, crying? But not a baby’s cry.

He got out of bed, walked down the hall to the nursery and poked his head through the door, trying to be as quiet as he could be. He saw Artemis rocking with Jai in the rocker by the window, and, to solve his mystery, noticed tears on her cheeks.

“Arty?” He wondered, slowly walking towards her.

She wiped her face, looking up at him, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She stood and set Jai softly back into his crib. She stood over him, watching her son sleep for a moment.  
“What’s wrong, Artemis?” Wally asked carefully.  
“He’s right in front of me, Wall, he’s right there, I’m looking right at him, and I miss him,” Artemis admitted. She turned to her husband. “I _miss_ him. I can’t hold him close enough to me, I feel like I’m so far away from him.”  
Wally grabbed her, hugging her close. “I know,” he rubbed her back, “we have beautiful baby boy, Artemis.”  
“I’m so afraid it’s not real, that it’s a dream,” she cried softly.  
“It’s not,” Wally told her, he looked into her eyes. He walked her back to the bedroom and helped her back into their bed. “Artemis, you gave us a beautiful, wonderful, perfect baby boy. And we get to raise him together, and no one is going to take that from us.”  
Artemis grabbed his hand, “I love you Wally West,” she wiped her tears with her free hand.  
“I love you, Artemis Crock,” he joked back, “Artemis _West_ ,” he then corrected. “I know it’s hard for you now, A, but you’re the toughest person I know. I know we can get through this.”

“We always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I was going to end it here, but I actually have an idea for a prequel for when Artemis finds out she was pregnant, at least the first time, maybe both times. ??? Let me know if you'd like to see that as well!


End file.
